This new application proposes an interdisciplinary program of training in pain research to be offered by the University of Iowa Pain Research Program. The program will focus on the cellular, molecular, pharmacological, physiological and anatomical mechanisms that sub-serve acute and chronic pain after injury. All 13-program faculties are NIH-funded investigators with complementary expertise in the fields of molecular, cellular and systems neurobiology. The trainers comprise a balanced representation of basic and physician scientists, as well as bench and patient-based research. Each member has a strong record of training pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows. Support is requested for one pre-doctoral trainee and three post-doctoral trainees for this initial award period. In line with our ultimate goal to facilitate translational research, efforts will be made to recruit M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees to the post-doctoral positions. These individuals will particularly benefit from a period of protected time to learn the elements of research and/or to restart their research programs in advance of a faculty level appointment. The proposed training program provides a highly structured and diverse program of didactic coursework, including monthly seminars, weekly journal clubs and biweekly work-in-progress meetings. This didactic work is coupled with a period of 2-3 years of research training in a highly collaborative and interactive environment. All courses, as well as mechanisms of interaction and trainee evaluation are established. The overall goal of the training program is to provide our trainees with 1) an individualized curriculum that provides a solid knowledge base appropriate to their career plans; 2) rigorous training in the elements of scientific investigation including the formulation of research hypotheses, experimental design and analysis; 3) mastery of two to three research techniques; 4) opportunities to develop their verbal communication skills; 5) experience in the construction of manuscripts and grant proposals; and 6) the ability to interact and collaborate with basic and physician scientists both within and outside the institution who are actively engaged in research. Trainees in this program will acquire the knowledge, experience, and skill sets necessary for successful transition to an independent research career in academia, industry or government. [unreadable] [unreadable]